The Reunion of the Dead
by Fullyalive
Summary: Snape's just died and he's meeting some new friends again...and enemies...


He had never seen anything or anybody so beautiful. As if though sensing she was behind him, she spun around.

"Severus?" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily," whispered Severus. They floated towards each other. Lily wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Even though they were dead, Severus could not remember the last time he had felt so warm, so full of life, so happy.

They pulled apart. "But how?" asked Lily. Severus looked into her eyes. They looked just like Harry's, the boy he despised so much, but could not let get hurt.

"That's not important right now. What is important is if you're still mad at me," said Severus.

Lily's expression hardened. "Severus, I will not be upset if you promise to never say that word again," she said.

"I promise," said Severus. He would do anything to see her smile. But instead, a silver tear slid down her face.

"That means so much," she whispered, hugging him again.

"Snivellus?" said another voice. Out of the shadows came James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

Severus's happiness started to leak out of him. "Potter, Black, Lupin. What a pleasant surprise," he said. Nothing about his voice was pleasant.

The men all whipped out their wands and stared at each other with stony gazes. "No, not again! Please!" cried Lily. Severus didn't want to upset her. He lowered his wand.

"Since when did you listen to Muggle-Borns?" asked James. Sirius laughed.

Before Severus could answer, another grey figure slid on toward them. "Ah, I see some old friends are meeting again," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" asked James, as if though he was not sure of what he was seeing.

"Ah, James. You are glowing today," said Dumbledore.

"Sir, how are you?" asked Severus, gliding over to him.

"Oh, quite fine, quite fine. My hand is whole again," said Dumbledore casually.

"What brings you here, Professor?" asked Lily.  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus's modesty," he replied.

"Severus being modest?" James and Sirius started to laugh. Lupin and Lily didn't. Severus was looking at a smiling Dumbledore.

"Lily, I hope you know that Severus died servicing the Voldemort," said Dumbledore. Lily gasped and slid away from Severus. Lupin waited patiently for the rest of the explanation, but his friends shot Severus dirty glares.

"Oh, well atleast that's what Voldemort thought. Severus regrets giving him the information that killed you two. He was very upset about your deaths," said Dumbledore, looking at Severus.

"You're the reason we're dead? You're the reason my son had to grow up with Petunia?" cried Lily. She glided over to James's side.

"Severus greatly regretted this, as I have said. He had been working as a double agent and has been much of the reason why your son Harry is still alive. He swore to me to help protect him," said Dumbledore smiling.

Lily looked over at Severus. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry!" she whispered, sliding back over to him and hugging him again. James and Sirius did not even laugh. Lupin slid over to Severus and shook his hand.

"You know, you're not that bad of a guy," said James.

"Yeah, maybe not, Snivellus," said Sirius, smirking. They glided to him and patted him on the back.

"But why did you feel so horrible about our deaths?" asked Lily.

Severus decided it was time to tell her. "I've loved you ever since I met you," he said.

James smirked. "How do you not?" he said. Sirius laughed.

"Yes, she's wonderful person," said Lupin, smiling.

There were tears in Lily's eyes again. Then she leaned forward and gave Severus a kiss on the cheek. It was the moment Severus had waited for his entire life. Though he was dead, it didn't matter. Perhaps Lily didn't love him as she loved James, but she loved him as a friend. And that was good enough for him.

When they turned back around, they realized that Dumbledore was gone. But in the spot he was standing was a phoenix feather. It was orange and full of life.

"Hey, old greasy," said Sirius with a smile on his face.  
Severus looked at Sirius and James.

"I think it's time you washed your hair," laughed James.

Severus sneered. "Potter and Black, you're still as arrogant as you were at school, aren't you?" he said. And then to all or their surprise, Severus actually laughed with them. Everything was perfect.


End file.
